


Magical

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Probably going to be my last word thing for now. May come back and do some more in the future.Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2Hetalia and all characters do not belong to me.The image does not belong to me. (Found it on Google Image search)The idea does belong to me.You belong to Norway.





	Magical

**M** indblowing was what raced through your brain at the sight of his magic.  
**A** fflictedwith the ability to see magic but not preform it, He was curious.  
**G** enerouslyinviting you for coffee, The Norwegian quickly became fascinated.   
**I** nternal feelingsgrew quickly on both your parts as your friendship progressed.  
**C** lamorouswas your first meeting of the Nordic Five, resulting in Denmark being choked.  
**A** typical of the stoic man, his nervous emotions showed when inviting you on a starlit picnic  
**L** ove was theonly feeling he could express when you surprisingly kissed him under the stars.  


**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be my last word thing for now. May come back and do some more in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Hetalia and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The image does not belong to me. (Found it on Google Image search)  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Norway. [](https://www.deviantart.com/sunbreads/art/APH-Icon-Norway-Go-boom-and-bam-605241273) 


End file.
